


Something Just Like This

by GoldishPotate



Series: The Barriers Between [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slightly aged-up, lol, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: It's unreal, cliché and definitely something straight out of those cheesy books and movies a lot of the girls in her class talked about back then.Who'd have thought she'd be experiencing this first hand, something just like that, something just like this.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Barriers Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 343





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So like...I ended up just making a series XD
> 
> So the series as a whole will be made up of short one shots, maybe one or two lengthy ones, but basically I'm just gonna be doing snippets of how things go for Luz and Amity, how their relationship progresses and how life moves forward for them with a few twists and turns thrown in.

Something just like this, was something that could easily be read in a book or seen in a movie, the whole cliché bit of 'feeling the world stand still when you kiss the love of your life.', the whole, 'everything gets better when you're with each other.', it's odd, it makes her cringe a bit sometimes, more so out of amusement, the other bit being irony. She always believed that something just like this was merely exaggerated, that it was just an idea that was disgustingly romanticized and simply impossible. She thought a lot of things when she was 14, she was an oddball before she came to the boiling isles, while all the other girls in her classes all chatted about boys and the latest cliche romcoms they've watched, she merely sat on the sidelines, rolling her eyes, thinking that something just like that was simply just…

"Amor.", Amity's voice pulls her out from her thoughts, Luz blinks, she feels warmth rushing to her cheeks in reaction to the spanish pet name Amity picked up from her, she hums in acknowledgment and turns to the Blight, she quickly meets the girl's loving gaze. She makes to talk but finds herself unable to verbally speak, she feels her breath leave her for a moment as she finds herself processing the beauty before her, her legs stop walking, slowing to a halt, wanting to admire the girl who captured her heart.

Amity's cheeks flush, she too comes to a halt, the leaves crunching under her shoes, her hand still in hers, her fingers tucked between her own. Luz feels the warmth inside her chest intensify, much like boiling water, slowly it begins bubbling. She feels her lips curling, "Yes?", Luz finally manages to answer, her eyes finally locking with golden ones.

"Everything okay?", Amity asks, her voice soft, concerned.

Luz's smile grows, okay? No, everything wasn't okay, everything was perfect, despite everything, Luz thought this was perfect. She was here, with Amity, hand in hand, talking with her, spending time with her. "Everything's perfect, Ami. Just...thinking is all.", Luz admits, she too softens her gaze to match Amity's own.

The witch smiled warmly, her cheeks still dashed pink. Adorable, is all Luz can think, because Amity was adorable, she was that and beautiful.

"What's on your mind, Amor?", Amity asks, the spanish pet name continues to make Luz's knees go weak.

' _You_ ', Luz thinks, she turns the rest of her body to the Blight, she faces her completely, slowly she lifts her free hand and brings it to the side of the witch's face, gently taking a hold of it, brushing her thumb over the delicate warm cheek. She runs her eyes over her face again, she knows Amity, knows that right now Amity was flustered, despite them officially dating for the past four months, Amity was still quite bashful at times.

A harsh gust of air suddenly blows past them, between them, it circles them and leaves the leaves it carried scattered around them, littering the trail ground they were taking a stroll on.

Chestnut brown hair gets picked up by the gust of air, Amity tenses slightly, closing her eyes, she steps closer to Luz, wanting to find some cover from the sudden gusts of wind.

Luz chuckles softly, she removes both hands from Amity's body for a moment and closes the gap between them, wrapping her arms around the Blight, she turns their bodies in a way that shields Amity from the wind. "You", she says out loud, answering Amity's question. "I've been thinking about you.", she looks down, meeting the shorter brunette's gaze, smiling dopeyliy now.

Immediately, cheeks flush even more. "Y-You were thinking about me?", Amity stutters slightly, her head slightly inclined to meet Luz's warm gaze.

Of course she was, Luz can't help but think, when she wasn't thinking about her witch training or school, or Belos, she was most definitely thinking about Amity, thinking about how lucky she is, how lucky she is to have Amity by her side. She was a human, magic was hard for her to truly grasp, but despite that, Amity still fell for her back then, the girl carried a torch for her for so long, Amity waited for her to grow out of her obliviousness.

"Mmhm.", her throat vibrates.

Amity stares at her, searching her eyes now, she lifts her arms up, sliding them over Luz's shoulders and looping them around her neck, her cheeks still flushed, she feigned a coy expression, "O-Oh really?", she tries to say confidently, but still says it flustered and soft toned. Luz chuckles softly, she chuckles because it's cute, everything Amity did, was just...so Amity.

She's a blessing, truly. She was good, beautiful, smart and perfect. She was everything and she expected nothing. How could such a being like her exist? In a place like this, among people like her family.

Amity Blight was a flower that grew among weeds.

Luz doesn't notice it, she doesn't notice her smile melting away and a more forlorn expression washing in. She doesn't notice it until she feels Amity shift against her, warm hands gently taking a hold of her face.

They have a moment, one of those moments that could easily have been pulled out of a book or movie. A perfect moment when clarity washes in, where colors suddenly seem more defined and brighter. It's Amity, smiling at her, the sun's warm light bathing one side of her face and her brown hair getting tousled by the wind. If she could describe this moment in a single word, it'd be...ethereal.

"I love you, Amity.", she breathes out, and it's like breathing fresh air. It feels right, so right and everytime she says those three words, they only become more and more sincere, but her words are not only a declaration, her words are a promise.

Golden eyes widen for a moment, pink lips open and close before eventually just curling back up, pearly white teeth flash as Amity grins so widely and brightly her nose scrunches up a bit.

And yes, Luz feels her face begin to soften again, she sees joy and happiness written all over the girl's face, over her lover's face, she sees joy sparkling in her golden eyes and happiness beginning to dance on her lashes, tears of happiness, because not all tears have to mean sorrow.

She doesn't know what sparks this, what suddenly got into her, but she feels that she should be more vocal about her feelings with Amity. Sure, she was honest when asked, but Amity shouldn't have to ask her how she feels. She deserved more than that. "You mean everything to me.", Luz says softly.

Amity sucks in a shaky breath. "I love you too, Luz.", she exhales, trembling slightly, lips quivering.

Amity is a little overwhelmed, Luz can tell. Two years of holding back her feelings and burying them clearly took it's toll on Amity, the girl was ecstatic to be with her, but had slight issues grasping that Luz truly reciprocated her feelings as deeply as she felt them. She was still bashful and shy. But they were working on that, as each day came and went, their bond only grew, the intimacy between blossomed.

And before anymore words can be said, they lean towards each other, eyes closing, breaths mingling for a moment before they closed the short gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, gentle curious pecks pressed against Luz's lips. Amity's lips are soft, very soft, they carry a warmth to them, a warmth that Luz found she couldn't get enough of, a warmth so addicting that Luz just...needed more. She loved this.

Luz wrapped her arms tighter around the Blight, holding her flush against her body, she tilts her head to the side when Amity begins to kiss her more deeply. She shivers when she feels a hand suddenly bury itself into her hair on the back of her head, fingers tangling and tugging. Luz's throat vibrates with a hum.

Luz didn't know what was in store for them, how things would pan out with Belos, the portal and her training and while uncertainty would make anyone anxious and uneasy, she didn't feel any of those things.

So as long as she has something just like this, she was sure everything would simply fall into place.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, sorry about any typos ect.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if the read was worth it.


End file.
